


Hamartia

by foundyouforever



Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundyouforever/pseuds/foundyouforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As a way of coping, Tim chose the distraction of reading."</p>
<p>(Just a quick little thing that I had stuck in my head.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamartia

**Author's Note:**

> Post Entry #80, so does contain spoilers.

       As a way of coping, Tim chose the distraction of reading.

       In the hospital, they let him read, but not nearly as much as he would've liked. His selection of books to choose from was so small, but he didn't care. He loved to fill his mind with stories, just to drown out the pain and horror of the hospital. The books were his escape.

       When he went off to college, he found himself reading almost constantly. With a stable job and a disposable income, Tim spent all that he could on books.

       When he first encountered the word "hamartia", it wasn't in a book he was reading. He had been doing research for a literature class, and came across the term, which generally refers to a tragic flaw that leads to the hero's downfall. Tim found that term interesting, but eventually it remained buried beneath all of the other uncommon, outdated terms that Tim had come to learn.

       The second time he thinks of "hamartia" was when he found Jay's camera by itself in the room in Benedict Hall.

       Jay had always been quick to act out of urgency. These last few years and the constant mystery that they were buried in left Jay jumping at the opportunity for answers.

       That was his tragic flaw.

       He wants to say that Jay's an idiot for going there alone, but he can't. He could never bring himself to think of Jay negatively, not after what he found on that camera. Jay was brave. That's the only word that comes to mind when Tim thinks of him now.

       Tim feels himself forgetting.

       The days in the hospital are already gone.

       Tim doesn't remember how exactly he met his best friend, only that he met him after he started college.

       But Tim remembers the stories. He remembers the characters that taught him that he needed to be brave in order to overcome his fear. He remembers all of those little uncommon terms and phrases he picked up over the years. He remembers the monsters, but he also remembers the heroes that slayed them.

       He remembers Jay.

       Tim decides that Jay's tragic flaw _wasn't_ his habit of acting quickly, before giving his plans much thought.

       Tim decides that Jay's tragic flaw was bravery.


End file.
